


Of skitty ears and poochyena tails

by AlwaysMaybeObsessed



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Ears and science, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysMaybeObsessed/pseuds/AlwaysMaybeObsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archie pulls a prank on Maxie that doesn't go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skitty!Maxie

The sun was still high in the sky as the grunts went about their chores and assignments around the Magma base. Maxie, the leader on the other hand...

Had passed out about an hour prior, after a long couple of days of ignoring sleep. Documents were neatly arranged on the coffee table in front of him, and a full cup of coffee now ice cold sat within arm’s reach a little ways away from the papers. Back against the couch, a moment of weakness lulled him for a few minutes rest into a almost comatose sleep.

That’s where HE came in. Sneaking into the base had been difficult, but oh so worth it. His admins might disagree, or at least, Shelly would on what he was willing to risk for a joke. Something to keep the red head paranoid but not too stressed over.

As quietly as possible, he had slid into the room, creeping closer to sleeping man before pulling out the item. Something that would definitely piss him off, but not start another feud. Slowly he put it on Maxie, adjusting it slightly so it looked right when he woke up.

Looking on it now, it wasn’t _quite_ the right shade of red, almost clashing against his rival’s hair, but it was close enough. How serene the other looked sleeping with the realistic ears only added to the laughter bubbling in his throat. It suit him. Maybe a little too well.

_Perfect._

As stealthily as he came in, he left, managing (just barely) to get out undetected. Now he would just have to be patient. Next time he and Maxie met face to face...he couldn’t wait at all.

***

Grougly, Maxie felt his eyes open upon realizing he had fallen asleep, again, on the couch. His neck felt stiff from the hours sitting there, and his joints popped as he stood up and stretched. Letting out a hiss of air at the notice of the current time, he walked over into the bathroom. Splashing some cold water on his face to...to....

“... ... ...?” Blinking a few times, he looked hard at his mirror. The reflection seemed normal, his face looked tired, hair was slightly messy, and his ears- A hand lightly brushed against the red ear, a different shade from his hair, darker, and felt himself hold back a shout.

Someone, whoever had placed this THING on him...! The cat ears, specifically skitty ears, felt soft and almost real as it sat on his head, held on by a headband.

“Archie.....!” He cursed, teeth gritting at the annoyances and lengths that man was willing to pull for a cheap laugh. It had to be him. No one in Team Magma was stupid enough to risk their job over a pair of cat ears, and no one in Team Aqua besides Archie bothered to risk getting captured over a joke.

Without hesitation he tried to yank them off, maybe burn them and personally yell at the pirate for trying to make a fool of him. But as soon as his hand pulled the ears...

“NGHHH...!” A scorching sensation shocked his skull. A throbbing pain that took a few minutes of heavy breathing to lessen. Had Archie really gone to such a feat of gluing this damned thing to his head? He felt like screaming, but instead gripped the sides of the sink, taking deep breaths to calm himself.

_Sleep....I’ll get some sleep and resolve this....tomorrow._

If he had indeed used glue, the natural heat from a nights rest, coupled with a shower in the morning would most likely rid him of this issue. The glue would slacken and easily be taken off. Although the next time he saw the Aqua Leader.....he’d make sure the other would beg for his life.

That anger must have made his sleep worse off than he imagined. The air felt warm, warmer than usual anyway, as he layed in his bed, glaring holes into the ceiling. Hours crawled by before he slipped into a somewhat comfortable state, falling asleep finally around 1 am.

He woke up however, feeling very off. At some point in the night he had taken off his shirt, and his pants hung loosely on his hips. Maybe the headband was cutting off circulation? He couldn’t put it past the other to buy something childish and cheaply made. Walking over to the body mirror, the original plan was to try and see if he could remove the ears before the shower, thus saving him ANOTHER shower to clean the glue off.

“...huh?” Any remnants of the head band were gone, even feeling along where it use to be was met with his own skin. The ears still remained, and to his horror, they twitched as if alive. When he went to curse they folded back, and baring his teeth showed two pointed canines resembling a cats.

He screamed. So loud that Courtney and Tabitha had rushed into his room.

“Sir what’s-?!”

“Oh.”

They both look stunned, looking at him in fascination and fear as he turned to them.

“I need you to get the scientists down here this instant...!” He could almost say he was afraid. And when after dozens and dozens of tests and blood work showed nothing was wrong, he became miserable.

It didn’t stop with the ears. After that day a skitty tail appeared, equally as red as his ears, all of which now matched his natural hair color. Then his behavior became unmanageable. The tail distracted him, and at one point he considered cutting it off how quickly it drew his attention away from important things. Taking a shower was hard, as soon as the water ran his skin would crawl and he had to hold back any distressing cries his body felt. His temper had begun flaring as well; snapping at his grunts mercilessly over petty things, and he was both happy and embarrassed that they had found a way to distract him from acting so drastic.

Courtney was the first to try, and then it spread like a contagion. Petting him, specifically his ears, to the point where he could only glare at them and purr. It wasn’t a quiet purr either. Somehow that became a thing too.

After 2 weeks of this, he decided to close himself off until it passed. Locking himself in his room, limiting contact with his team as his temper grew worse. He couldn’t yell at them, not only for the fact he didn’t know WHY he was angry at them, but the fact that if he spoke too loudly, or too loosely, he would meow. That issue by itself was enough reason to not be seen by anyone.

He tried sleeping his condition away, but the change had left his body overly sensitive. Clothing felt constricting and irritating when he slept. Even the covers jolted him awake when it brushed against his legs, causing his back to arch and hips to jerk. His mind felt foggy when that happened, and then those dreams would start.

At first he was certain someone was sneaking into his room and doing it, but it quickly became clear that was not the case. His doors would all be locked, and even the lead in the door (to cement the fact) was intact. It felt real enough to him.

After each very sensitive touch, his brain would slowly relax, and then he’d feel the hot breathing on his neck. No one was there, he’d repeat, but then he’d feel hands, large and warm brushing along his back down to his ass. Squeezing one cheek roughly while running a wet tongue against his throat, sometimes dragging teeth and nipping spots hard enough to cause a whine escape. Occasionally his tail was grabbed, rubbing the soft skin spot where it connected to his lower back and making him keen lowly.

There was never any talking, no laughs or anything to give away if the hulusionation was someone he knew. Just heat. Heat and the feeling of a mouth moving lower, from the neck to his chest, and after making him a mess with that, down to his groin. The hands would push his legs apart, kissing his thighs before stroking him slowly. It drove him mad when he felt lips on the tip, teasingly licking the shaft before disappearing. Then he would wake up. Always before he could finish, always painfully hard and continuously making his mood darker.

No matter how many sweets his subordinates brought him, or work he finished, or even times he took care of his problem himself, his frustration only grew.

He knew it worried his team, but it was for their own good.

***

Okay, now he was a little worried. He had expected to hear from the red head by now. No doubt he’d be angry, and would come hollering at him. But nothing. For the past month he hadn’t even seen the man! His grunts sure, even one of the admins if they had a meeting. That was something he never thought he’d ever see. Maxie NEVER missed a meeting. He could have been dying from an illness or sleep deprived and he would still come in, confident and full of papers.

Maybe he should have taken a picture? If the guy was really hellbent on avoiding him as punishment, then maybe he could have blackmailed him into cutting it out cuz even his team seemed worried.

“Arch...maybe you should visit him?” Shelly had finally said one day, the missing Magma leader had even started bothering HIS admins. Matt had visited a week ago to see his ‘friend’ and said Maxie never left his room, nor was anyone allowed in there. He even followed Tabitha, his ‘friend’ and Maxie’s admin when he delivered the guy’s meal, leaving his office before the man would come out.

“Bro...I think he’s sick. My little makuhita man can’t even see him...!”

Yeah that bugged him. And a small part of him felt that maybe, yeah, he should go see what was wrong. He tried to think on it, that Maxie would come out by then and show everyone he was fine and just being a prick. He didn’t get another week to think, one day Courtney, Maxie’s OTHER admin, came storming his base and kicking down his door.

“You...” Her voice came out cold and accusing. No grunt stood in her path as she flipped over his table. “This is YOUR fault...!” Shelly hadn’t come to help, and Matt was in another room. His pokemon were in his room. He was at her mercy.

Which is how he was essentially kidnapped and taken to the Team Magma base. A win win for him, which is why he didn’t fight it. He could see what the hell was going on, all the while keeping his pride somewhat intact.

“Now...” She dragged him by his anchor, pulling him down to her level before shoving a plate of food into his hands and pushing him into Maxie’s office. “Fix him now...!”

 _Scary..._ Neither of his rival’s admins LOOKED scary, they looked harmless and kinda cute. But they were both terrifying. Hell, the guy Matt was always cooing over had a worse temper than Maxie! Courtney was on a whole ‘nother level with her hidden strength too...

The door clicked from the outside, locking him in with....with what he hoped would be a only sick Maxie. Thankfully the shower was running so he had a chance to brace himself.

Placing the food on the table, he looked around the usually tidy room in surprise. For the most part it was ‘neat,’ but peeking into the other’s room was the complete opposite. Clothes littered the floor, papers shoved onto the nightstand leaned dangerously to one side. Books were thrown everywhere. A laptop was left on, lighting the room in a dull shade of white as it flashed it’s red battery.

“Huhhhh?” In the search engine, and history, showed different types of biological splicings. Not something the lava loving nerd would normally be into. One of the tabs actually had the website he got the ears from too. A new company promising ‘realistic, and exciting advances in love.’ A rip off really. He blew 100 bucks on those damn cat ears when they were asking for sponsors, and they promised him the next new item completely free. Finding anything else like that, just ears, were strictly from adult stores, and he couldn’t have _**that**_ delivered to the base.

His attention was forced back by the sound of the water shutting off and the rustling of clothes. Exiting the room, he pretended to just arrive, sitting on the couch across from the one Maxie usually sat.

“Ugh....” And here came the devil himself!

The bathroom door swung open to show a soaked team magma leader clad in...only...brie..fs?

Maxie, who still hadn’t noticed him, rubbed his hair vigorously with a towel before slipping it to his shoulders. No shirt, no pants, no ridiculous socks...Just tight fitting briefs that showed off his mile long legs and red ta....tail?

“Why do ya have a tail?” The question popped out his mouth before anything. The appendage swayed wildly at the moment his rival became aware of him.

“You..?! How did...?!” Cat ears folded back in his anger, they looked scarily similar to the ones he put on the guy. “What are you doing in my base?!”

“Yer golden girl forced me.” Swallowing hard, he tried to keep his gaze...above the belt.

“.....gold...? Courtney...!”

“You’ve been hidin away for so long, yer little friend went so far as to kidnap me.”

“Kidnap...” Rage seemed to settle into confusion before they narrowed at him to continue.

“Said...it was my fault?” That comment is what made a light bulb go off, as he felt Maxie’s hand drag him to a wall and shove his chest.

“Ah...now I remember.” His voice was oddly calm for the twisted expression he gave. “I don’t know what that headband you put on me was....but...you’re going to fix that.”

“RIGHT.NOW!” That cold tone turned into a commanding bark, teeth bare and eyes burning with hate.

“B-but I didn’t-”

“THE.HEAD.BAND.”

“I...bought it online.” Raising his hands in a defensive position, Archie tried to show his sincerity. Maxie’s normal green eyes were a little glazed over, but piercing and probing.

“So _that_ site....” A huff of air, possibly trying to calm his anger left him. Archie felt his hand out stretch and grab one of his ‘ears.’ “Don’t-!”

They were real all right. The red fur felt so soft, maybe because of the shower? Rubbing it lightly made Maxie’s face contort into bliss, and a low...was that purring? It grew louder the more he touched them, the oh so proud leader whimpering under such a simple action.

“Sto...p!” He tried to glare, even going as far to bite him, but his jaw was slack from the sensation and it was almost entirely painless.

“Shit those things look sharp...” Using his free hand, he pressed a thumb into the other’s mouth while his hand held Maxie’s jaw still, opening it to look at the pointed fangs. _These could do some damage....good to know._

“Archee.” Maxie’s voice, albeit muffled, hissed out, sighing, he let him go before thinking it over.

“What have ya tried so far?”

His sudden seriousness made the other pout instead of growl.

“I’ve already done blood work, skin testing, x-rays, MRIs....”

“How many?”

For a moment Maxie counted on his fingers, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration. “.... ....33..? Give or take a few.”

 _Oh._ “Uh...then...maybe it’s something unconventional...?” He tried, but the unimpressed look he got back deflated his enthusiasm. “Just...bring me the computer. They should have it on their product page...right?”

“Why didn’t you read it before you bought it?” Maxie snapped as he walked into his room. Cursing at him slightly as he pulled out the laptop and charger.

“Because it looked like a scam! Now move yer ass I’m controllin this thing.” He sat in Maxie’s usually spot, the red head glaring holes into as he had to sit NEXT to him to see anything.

“‘Revolutionary product’ yada yada yadaa..... ‘grateful to all who donated...’ ‘Q&A’ HERE we go.” With so many questions the reading seemed to be extensive, with lots of recent ones trending currently.

“This is going to take forever...” Maxie muttered, crossing his legs as he leaned forward. Those damn shorts rode up again, and he really tried not to look but he was starting to see a little bit of ass and-

“And what, pray tell, are YOU looking at?” His words may have had snark, but the light blush on the guy’s face ruined any chance of looking casual.

“Can ya...put on some clothes?” He was not embarrassed. Pffft. Why would HE, the greatest pirate ever and team aqua leader be embarrassed?! “Please? It’s kinda...”

“What? _Distracting?_ ”

“Yes!” The condescending look dropped when he practically yelled his answer. The table jerked slightly when he slammed his hands down. Only to feel a heat spreading across his face instead of irritation. “Don’t give me that look! You’d do the exact same thing if...!”

“Please.” Maxie rolled his eyes. “Don’t flatter yourself.”

Ohhh this guy was such a...!

“.....it says to drink the vial that came in the box.”

“...yeah I got it.” He had wondered what it was when he got the ears. Keeping it in his pocket should he remember to get Shelly to check it. He always forgot however. Even still, he was peeved this guy could be so rude after all they’ve been through. You’d also think if someone is trying to help you, that you’d be nicer to them. Even if they indirectly caused the problem or not.

Maxie wrinkled his nose as he smell the liquid before downing it. Scoffing, Archie continued to read through questions.

“That was disgusting.”

“Yeah yeah...”

‘Color varieties on ears?’, ‘Does it work on men too?’, ‘My partner’s in heat after they drank the vial?’, ‘Do the teeth hurt-

Wait what.

“... ... ...”

Cautiously, he reread the question before tentatively clicking on it.

“...? Archie??”

-Hey all! I’m happy to say I bought the lovely Skitty ear set in black! I just have a quick question though! After my partner put the ears on and drank the stuff like it said in the instructions, she started going into heat? Like she couldn’t get enough of me! Not that I mind... ;D I’m just wondering if that’s normal?-

-Yeah, it happened to my boyfriend too!-

-Same here :)-

“Shit....”

“... .. .  . . . ngh? A-archie??”

-First of all, I want to personally thank you all for buying our first product! And to answer your question, yes it is completely normal for this to happen. If it didn’t, even after drinking the entire vial, then you should call us for a replacement on the defective merchandise! As a side note, you can get refills on our homepage now too. So, have a great time!-

_Fuck.....! You have got to be-_

“H-hey..!” While he had been reading Maxie had closed any distance between them, a warm hand trailing up his thigh. He quickly tried to slap it away, but Maxie was on his knees and pushed himself closer. “Max- shit!” Trying to push HIMSELF back made his head make violent contact with the wooden armrest. Making his vision blur at the pain.

“Fu..ck..!” Archie’s hands went to grab his aching skull, but another throb made him grab a fist full of....something. It took a few moments before he could open his eyes to see what it was.

***

The heat that had spread after drinking whatever that liquid was....was unbearable. Like a pit of lava in his stomach that sent discomfort with every shift of his legs. Archie looked unaffected by whatever was happening, his skin looked cool, if at least cooler than how he felt at the moment. He hadn’t meant for the man to hurt himself. Maybe he had come on too strongly? Kind of embarrassing really...

But it felt good when Archie’s hand grabbed his tail, electricity shooting up from his spine with every squeeze. His other hand was resting on his back, the skin to skin contact making the heat lessen slightly. Slowly he got his rival to look at him, wide with confusion as he shifted to lay on the other’s chest.

“Archie...!” His back arched painfully as his felt the dull nails dig into the base. At this point he didn’t care how desperate he sounded, the relief he gave from touching him...it felt too good.

“M...maxie?” The voice sounded strained, slightly pained even. While Maxie’s mind still refused to voice what his body cried for, his limbs moved on their own. Pushing back that horribly blue bandana onto the floor and running his fingers through the mess of hair felt important right now. Rubbing the assumed sore spot lightly, his gaze went to Archie’s face; lips parted in a stunned, unsure manner as to what to say, dark blue eyes trying to not move but failing more and more with each second. “Mfph!”

Oooh the taste was divine. The slight tang of the sea with a twist of sweet and spice made his mind melt for a moment. His tongue brushing against Archie’s made the haze disappear. The other’s lips were rough, a little dry too ironically. But he was pulled back, the proud pirate sputtering out some excuse of ‘not thinkin straight.’ as to why he’d kiss him.

“Do you not want to touch me?” A heavy handed question, but right now he was in no mood to play coy. Archie refused to look at him directly, the tanned skin very dark with blush and hands somewhat sweaty against his back.

“T-That’s er...”

“Because you can, you know.” Grabbing the man’s jaw, he gently guided him back to looking at Maxie. The blue tried to look another way, but gave in to a peek when he just HAD to knead his hands into such broad shoulders. “I like it when you touch me...”

***

He had to say no. To say...SOMETHING. Any protest or argument against what Maxie was doing to him died in his throat. He had never imagined the hot head to act like this. So primal and shameless in what he wanted, but instead of a passion for work, this Maxie just wanted HIM. It felt good. More than good, he could feel himself being seduced. So easily that it had took all of his willpower to pull his rival away from kissing him again.

But now...after saying such a thing...his eyes dragged down the other’s body. Pale skin, perfectly toned thin and dusted with freckles. A lean waist with indented hips that slide into a subtle V that was mostly hidden by the briefs. Those godforsaken legs that rested on his hips...

“I...I’m not...!” Any confidence (or self control for that matter) was almost entirely gone. Maxie moved one his hands to rest on his bare thigh, humming a small sound of approval when he gave a light squeeze. Then all but screaming when Archie lost some composure...and flipped them over on the couch to rut against him violently.

He was weak; he repeated over and over but the overwhelming sensation of Maxie trying to get more friction between them coupled with their loud moans made the self loathing worthless. Maybe it was Jirachi’s blessing, but he managed to not rip off those shorts, no matter how much they rode up and teased him. Instead focusing on trying to finish Maxie off so he could find another way to fix things.

Maxie would understand, right? This is only...only....

“Shit...” Grinding against his rival’s ass rewarded him with deep, throaty moans and whimpers. Archie was close, not as close as the other was, but that was because Maxie was just so damn _sensitive_. He admits he got a little handsy, groping around the freckled chest, teasing him until he swore the man could’ve come from just that before jerking him from behind, the other’s hands desperately trying to get him to stop because ‘Too good...’ and ‘I want to cum with you...!’

He wanted to fuck him. Like put it in and make him beg for it. Archie knew he couldn’t. Doing so would lead to complications. It wouldn’t end in just one round, no, there would be many. Enough to make his red headed rival’s voice hoarse, and body filled and spent. Enough to make that part of him that wanted to do so much more with Maxie never leave.

“AHhhh!” Once last jerk of the hips, and nip of his tail, and the man under him came hard into his hand. They both laid there for a moment, gasping and panting before Archie had the strength to pull away. He was still painfully hard, and so, **so** close, but he had a mission to take care of.

Taking deep breaths to steady himself, wiping off his hand and went back to the laptop, clicking through the questions to find that one person. That one stupid person who bought the item for the same reason he did. It took 50 pages of questions, during which Maxie’s breathing had calmed down and Archie was becoming irritated at not only the lack of answers he seeked, but how his problem had not gone down in the slightest.

“Here ya are ya bastard....”

A 120 reply forum uploaded in front of him. A young person had pulled a similar prank, and was in panic mode. Each message, one every 2 minutes, had been sent and published on there. The last being the only relevant post he could find.

-We are deeply sorry to hear about your predicament but are sorry to inform you there is only one way to fix your prank.

First, if they have drank the vial, they need to have some sort of sexual contact and climax once.

After they have calmed back down (if they haven’t after the first time, repeat step 1), they need to have sex. A lot of it. Only then will the ears come off. There is no other way as the ears were intended for consenting and informed adults. Please feel free to update us on your progress-

“Ngh....Archie?” Normal, at least in mind, Maxie had returned. Shifting back to the sitting position on the couch and looking confused and flushed. “What the hell happened?”

He couldn’t respond. How could he explain this without the other flipping out? Would he even flip out? Cuz Archie was near his breaking point; between not knowing if Maxie’s situation could be taken care of and the raising issue in his pants...

“?! Put me down you brute!” The other’s small frame was easily subdued and thrown over his shoulder. Maxie tried unsuccessfully to struggle as he walked into the red head’s room. Yelling and all, Archie gave a huff before throwing him onto the bed. “What do you think you’re-”

“DOING?!” The usual growl turned into a surprised yelp as he climbed over him.

“The damn site said I had to fuck ya til the ears came off.” Maxie furrowed his eyes at him, opening his mouth to say something. “And NO, it doesn’t say how many times exactly.”

With that he grabbed the twitching tail, dragging his nails along to the base and making his rival writhe under him.

“Quit fightin it Max...if I don’t do it, who else will?” Archie purred into Maxie’s ear, ghosting his tongue over it before sinking his teeth in. Any retort melted into a moan, his other hand beginning to continue where they had left off earlier; touching and stroking any inch of skin their current position allowed. “Yer grunts- hell maybe even yer admins might wanna have a go...but who knows you better than yer life long rival?”

He wished he was as confident as he sounded. If Maxie ever acted even a tenth of how he was acting right now, Archie would be at his mercy. Every nip made pale skin turn angry pink before darkening nicely. Legs wrapped around his waist prevented him from pulling away. Not that he wanted to. He was more than content making his rival cry out his name over and over from just his tail and chest.

Maxie’s weakest spot was actually not his tail. Oh no, it was his ears. Specifically the human ones. It’s no wonder he kept his hair away from them. A touch rewarded Archie with a whimper, a nip gave a moan, and a hard bite...

“Ha...” He was still patiently waiting for Maxie to catch his breath after that. Drooling and eyes glazed over and he hadn’t even put anything in yet.

***

Each touch felt cool and scorching in equal measure throughout his body. Archie was still too busy teasing him. As good as it was he wanted- no, Maxie **needed** more.

“Fu....Archie...” His breathing was rapid and heavy. “Hurry up...!”

He heard him chuckle before failing to hold in a strangled groan as Maxie grinded against Archie’s dick. It was still very hard and practically throbbing.

“You...didn’t finish last time so...” The blue was losing it’s resolve. Instead moving to look at his lips.

“I...need a bit more...um....” Maxie watched him gulp and turn his gaze away. The idea, whether his rival was asking for it or not, made his mouth water. So much so he moved his legs to kneel in front of Archie and finally take that suit off him. “W-wait that’s not-!”

“Big...” As soon as the zipper went down Archie’s member twitched into his view. Without a second thought he took it into his mouth. It was just as large as the outline presented and he had to go a little slower about halfway down but he moaned as thick fingers gripped his hair.

“Shi...! Slow down...!” Contrary to whatever his pirate friend was going on about, the only direction those hands were pushing Maxie was down. “Watch the teeth...”

He just hummed in response, bobbing his head a bit in a nod and making the larger man nearly force the tip against his throat. Thick...and so, so warm....

“Ma...xie....m-move...!” Lying opposite lateral on the bed, Maxie didn’t take his mouth off of Archie. He could start tasting pre-cum now and it made his tongue eager for more.

“A-ah...?!” Something was pressing against his ass. More accurately his hole. He tried not to scream when Archie’s tongue brushed against it. His beard felt oddly pleasing too, but with each lick Maxie’s jaw grew slack. He all but saw white when a finger was pressed in, trying desperately to get the other finished when two rubbed against his walls and pressed roughly on his prostate.

“No more.” Maxie felt a whine escape him when those fingers left, and again when he was pulled away from the now leaking cock. Archie shifted closer and over him, kicking off the rest of his suit and grinning wildly. “Ya really should see yerself right now...”

“...your one to talk...” He was more than ready when it was pressed into him. The pain was slight but fleeting. As was the pace agonizingly slow at first.

“Hold yer ponytas....! If I go to fast so soon-!”

“I don’t care.” He dragged Archie down, kissing him hungrily as long fingers ran through the mess of raven hair. “Just FUCK ME.”

Then it just became a ragged and merciless pace that got rougher with every plea. Archie held down his hips as Maxie gripped his shoulders hard enough to draw blood in little crescents from dull nails. He met the other just as harshly, pulling him close and urging him on more and more.

The room filled with their moans and cries as round one became four. Then five. Until one or the other was satisfied.

“Gorgeous...” He managed to hear through their mixed panting. Archie had slowed to a standard pace while they were on the verge of passing out. He was more than filled and now it was all excess pleasure they both were reveling in. “So fucking gorgeous Max...”

Maxie couldn’t really respond. His throat had gone hoarse about 2 hours prior. With the last inkling of energy he tugged him into a lingering kiss, soft and sweet as they finished for the last time.


	2. Poochyena!Archie

A long month passed after that....encounter with Maxie. The ears were just _off_ when they woke up. Looking like the regular headband he had bought; fake and differently colored as it lie on the other’s pillow. He immediately left after locating his clothes. Although his old rival didn’t say anything during those moments he caught the relieved expression as he passed by.

They didn’t speak of that day. Acting as if they always did; arguing during meetings and trading snark when on break. Archie didn’t _regret_ what they did, nor did he wish for something to come out of it. It was just...a strange thing that occurred. That ended up with them screwing. A lot.

“Ughhh....” He groaned loudly, uncaring of the looks some grunts gave him as they walked by his office. He hadn’t meant for that to happen. Who makes pokemon ears that make you part pokemon?! And the only cure is sex?! Like this was HIS fault! Archie just wanted something for a little prank, that’s all!

“Package fer ya bro!” Matt’s booming voice broke him out of his gripping. The larger man gave a contagious grin before handing him a small, fancy looking box. “‘was all specially delivered by a swana and EVERYTHIN.’ You order somethin special Archie?”

He smiled back but looked at the box in confusion. “Nah...I didn’t order nothin...” He gave the box a shake. It made a very light thudding sound. “Wonder what it is?”

“It’s fer you so...”

Sure enough, Archie’s name was printed neatly on the shipping label in elegant handwriting. With a cautious hand, he slowly unwrapped it. “The hell?”

“Ohhh it’s real cute!”

There in the box sat a pair of ears. Poochyena ones this time. Nothing else. No note or thank you letter from **that** company.

“You should put ‘em on bro! They look like they’ll fit ya!” Matt looked expectantly at him with glee. Doing a once over inside the package JUST in case the calling card of the site had lodged itself somewhere, he held his breath. It should be safe then right? There wasn’t a vial or stamp saying who it was from so it’s probably some prank. Maybe a grunt of Team Magma wanting to take revenge. Slipping off his bandana, Archie slid the ears on and adjusted them until comfortable.

“Aw dude! They suite ya for real!” His friend’s bellowing laughter made a few chuckles bubble up into his throat too. He was being too paranoid. This was just a headband!

“Is that right?” Archie laughed. “I told ya I can pull off ANYTHING!”

“Dude-bro- just...haha...let me get Shelly so she can see too.” He waved his admin off and strolled over to a mirror for a quick peek.

“He wasn’t lyin....” They did suite him. Almost perfectly. Part of him thought the grey would contrast with his dark hair, but it only seemed to emphasize it. “....haha. Got all worried over nothin’.”

A sudden compression feeling on his skull made him grimace. He’d take it off for now til Shelly came in. He felt kinda naked without his bandana too.

“Huh?”

His hand had gone up to remove the headband but...he couldn’t.  The band part was gone. Not gone in that he couldn’t find it either. It was LITERALLY gone.

“No...” Running both hands through his hair met nothing but the ears and his own skin. “No no no...! Fuck NO man!”

Even if they were that site’s ears, it hadn’t even been 5 minutes! They all said it took at least half an hour for the skitty ones! So why...?!

Archie’s eyes went as wide saucers as one of the ears gave a hint of a twitch. So soon...? They were already...?!

“Archie, Matt said I needed to see something?”

“Shelly...!” His voice came out panicked as he staggered toward her. Her smile dropped while her eyes grew concerned.

“Hey, what’s- ARCHEUS ARE THOSE THINGS MOVING?!” His old friend didn’t laugh. Quite the contrary, she panicked and put the base into high alert. Dragging him away as he tried in vain to calm her.

Archie felt a sense of shame when their scientists, doctors, hell even the vets looked into his issue. All tests came back the same; there was no issue. Even as a tail, fluffy and matching his ears, appeared on his lower back only hours later.

He couldn’t wear his wetsuit with it so he was forced into casual wear. Nor his bandana because of the ears. The Aqua leader felt more vulnerable than he had in YEARS.

After all the possible tests they could try, he locked himself in his room. Shelly had went with Matt to speak with some other specialists as his crew went out to collect any information on such a predicament. Leaving Archie alone with his thoughts.

Who had sent them? Maxie maybe? Revenge for the prank?! He shifted to put more of his weight on the wall. No. Maxie was above that. Only he and Archie knew how to remove these, so either of them using this for any form of vengeance was extremely...well, extreme!

“Maxie...” Now that he thought about it, he never did ask the redhead how he dealt with being a skitty. Maybe he ought to call him to know what to expect...? Moodiness and...horniness he guessed were the biggest problems. Not that he was either of those things! He was kinda freaked out yeah. Maybe a little nervous, and a little afraid. _UGH NO. Screw the old man!_ Getting assistance from him would be degrading enough WITHOUT his...situation. Maxie would ask questions. He knew enough as it was and would prod and poke until he got the truth. The whole truth.

“... ... ...rrrr.” Archie’s hiss was cut off when, towards the end, a low growl came out. An angry, familiar growl he use to hear when his Mightyena was still a pup. So even his parts agreed with his frustration. And, knowing that man, he’d still be steamed about the prank and would probably make him beg-

*Thud Thud*

....? At first he froze, looking around the room and then at his portable camera receiver as the loud thudding softened.

“The hell was? Oh.” Dark blue eyes scanned the room again, listening intently before glancing at the wall itself. His tail was wagging slightly, much less eagerly as it whacked the wall he was against with a rhythmic pattern. Grabbing it only caused discomfort to spike through his spine so he let it take it’s course of stopping. What was it even so happy about?

Choosing not think further on it, Archie waited for his crew to return. They hadn’t made any leeway or gained anything of worth, but he thanked them anyway. Days crept by agonizingly slowly. His tail had become more active, following each of his moods like that of a pokemon. The ears in turn folded and perked up at any opportunity. Wearing his bandana wasn’t possible like this. Nor his wet suit.

So by the 3rd week, after managing to hide away from leader meetings on a ‘sickness’ excuse, Archie was pretty on edge. He wasn’t moody or irritated or anything like that. Just...he couldn’t do much. Going outside and someone from the website seeing him? They’ll think he’s a huge pervert! The only way to get RID of it though...he didn’t know anyone who would- okay he knew a few but not people he’d WANT to sleep with. Thus leaving the Aqua leader with few options but to sit in a self pity cocoon of blankets with a bottle of scotch.

“Hey...? Arch?” A light knocking on his door drew back his attention. Shelly waited a moment and walked in with a box full of...something and a growing smile. “Guess who just raided the Magma base?~”

His body shot up before he could fight, eyeing the box curiously. “Shell I never-”

“I know I know. Ya didn’t say we could, but you’ve been so mopey lately I thought you needed a little pick me up.” Without a second thought she walked over and shoved the box into his lap. It was somewhat heavy and packed tightly with duct tape barely holding it’s contents inside. “We grabbed a little bit of everything. So cheer up and look at yer new prizes while me ‘n Matt find yer cure.”

Archie felt the large smile pull onto his face. His tail was wagging wildly but he didn’t care and Shelly said it was ‘charming.’ “Thanks Shell...what would I do without ya?”

“Die. Probably.” She gave a hearty laugh and he joined her. Without skipping a beat she turned around and gave him a wave as she left again. It was still unbearably quiet, but at least he had...whatever was in this box.

With little effort he tore the tape off, the top coming off almost instantly. Shelly hadn’t been kidding; it was filled with bits and pieces of Team magma. From a fake Magma symbol, probably a prototype of one of their keys, to books from Maxie’s study. At least, he bet they were Maxie’s.

“‘The Siren’...? Now what is-Oh.” Any snide remark deflated into shocked awe. Flipping to a random page had presented that the seemly bland looking cover (almost too boring) was the farthest thing from history on rocks or had anything to do with the mythological kind. “Jesus Max what the hell are you- are ya kidding me?”

More books, all with blank covers but different little stamps on the side, and all nothing but trashy erotica ranging from BDSM to gay 4 ways. He wanted to be more freaked out by this yet the fact that at the end of each story on the last page would be notes Maxie jotted down just took the cake. Little things like ‘no character depth,’ ‘feminizing to the point of disgust,’ and his personal favorite, one written in heavily pressed ink, ‘just the worst.’ That last one was about a sea captain kidnapping a noble and them falling in ‘forbidden lust ‘n love’ as the editor comments put it.

He shoved the books aside. Onto the floor. Away from him so he could pretend the thing burning his cheeks was just disgust. Shoving his face back into the box he shifted through the contents. Some rocks, a numel plushie, files he’d look through later, a red...sweater...?

Buried under most of the items Archie pulled out the familiar dark red sweater. The fabric was unbelievably soft and sure as hell didn’t _look_ comfortable. It was too small to be Tabitha’s, and a bit big to be Courtney’s so it must’ve belonged to-

*Sniff*

“?!” His hand dragged the article of clothing to his nose entirely without his consent. Inhaling deeply filled his senses with the unmistakable smell of his old rival. Almost as if he was actually here. Had the ears made his nose as good as a Poochyena’s? That in itself wouldn’t be too bad...

“... ... ...” Another breath made the scent fill his lungs entirely. It wasn’t dirty. Maybe he wore it for one day? It wasn’t all that warm in the Magma base surprisingly so he doubted the nerd would sweat much. And yet his smell was so... “Mng...”

During those 3 weeks he had tried to avoid anything sexual. Now he regretted it with such a pent up _dilemma_. The last thing not helping considering he REALLY didn’t want to think of Maxie when he...dealt with it.

“Fuck it.” If he concentrated he could recall screwing the redhead into the mattress, which would speed up the process. But...

...he wasn’t even **half** hard.

“Fuck...how did it go....?” He remembered pinning him down. No, before that, Maxie had practically begged him to fuck him WAY before he threw him on the bed. Walking around in those little shorts...still wet from the shower...showing off all the freckles and lean muscle he hid under that god awful sweater-!

He could feel the tail wagging violently as he pressed said sweater closer. Hand twitching to life and pressing against the slowly growing bulge lightly.

Archie was sure he had fucked him good. At least...he was pretty sure he did. Maxie had made all the right sounds and god, the faces he made when he hit his prostate...! Maybe he should have been rougher....not held back....Maxie clearly liked it rough...the scratch marks were still there on his back...Maybe....Maybe he had wanted to top?

That thought made his hips jerk up. He didn’t waste time in freeing his cock and shuddered at the cooler air. He was moving too fast but his body was reacting without his say. The pressure his hand gave just wasn’t enough.

What would it be like...? Would Maxie be just as rough with him? Knowing him he’d take complete control-

“Ha...ha....!”

He still might be mad about the ears so he’d probably bend him over a desk- no he’d be _pissed_. Always hiding all that anger, just waiting to erupt like the volcanoes he loved so much. So he’d be **nasty**. He’d tease him while cursing him, giving Archie only a taste of what he needed but never enough. Ugh it would _never_ be enough...!

“Fuck Max....” He sped up his hand, groping eagerly as the scenario played out in his head.

Oh, Maxie would tease him to the point he was a drooling mess on the floor just **_begging_** the smaller man to take him. He’d force him, ass up and legs spread on that expensive but sturdy wooden desk and he’d have to listen to the redhead exactly or else Maxie wouldn’t give him what he wanted.

Even with all the cruel words and unrelenting hands, he knew he’d still prep him. If not for safety sake then just to drag it out. Those long, precise fingers...would make quick work of him. Finding his sweet spot without fail and experimenting with it just to see how far Archie could be pushed before begging for the other’s dick.

Archie hoped it wasn’t too big. He wasn’t a size queen. Lube and prep meant next to nothing if it was too large to even fit! Or if it tore him in half...No, he could remember Maxie being a little bit bigger than average. Still, the other would go slow at first with how obviously inexperienced in this position Archie was.

He could feel the heat pooling in his stomach. Already so close and the daydream hadn’t even gotten to the good parts yet.

If not the table, then back on the bed. Face pushed in the mattress on his hands and knees to make up for their height difference. Going so slow that it’d make him impatient. Maxie wouldn’t care. He’d move as he saw fit. A standard rhythm a first, filling him-

Archie inhaled his rival’s scent hungrily. His bed would smell solely of him. How many times would it take before it smelled of Archie too? Both of them even after days without him actually there-

“AH...!” Throwing his head back he moaned loudly at the fading idea of a disheveled Maxie, a cocky grin spread on his face and glasses no where in sight between Archie’s legs. Coming heavily onto his hand and stomach he nuzzled his face further into the red wool, causing him to climax harder. The name of it’s owner a few decimals short of being cried out during the last duration.

His chest rose with each shudder and breath, wiping the light sheen of sweat off his forehead as his eyes moved to locate a tissue box. The fact of what Archie had just done hit him as he finished cleaning up.

“... Seriously...?!” He threw the sweater against the wall in frustration. His room quickly filled with curses and aggravated yelling well into the afternoon. There was no longer a hold on his frustration. As if the floodgates had been torn off their hinges with that single not so innocent act for relief Archie felt every inch of his skin burn fiercely and mind cloud over in a dense fog. It relentlessly ached his body into whimpers and soft whines that persisted for weeks.

Each day making his attention drift farther from work, his team, and even his condition. Each day using that damn sweater to get the ache to lessen, if only by a minimal amount. Until the day he accidently dirtied it when he finished, making their scents mix and sending him into a new high at the expense of having to wash it after. Thus washing away Maxie’s smell from it, and leaving him craving desperately for that release again.

Thankfully to whatever god looking out for him none of his crew had started suspecting anything. IF anything, they were more pressed to find a cure for him with his now wavering attention and apparent ‘absent mindedness.’

“...chie!”

“AR-CHIE!” Shelly snapped up in front of him suddenly. She looked exasperated and Matt, who stood next to her, couldn’t look anymore worried. “Try...try to listen to me for a sec.”

“I...okay. What?” Focusing was extremely difficult. Everyone looked tempting in his current state. Yet it wouldn’t do him any good. He repeated this over and over as Shelly spoke.

“I think we got what we need to fix ya!” She looked very proud and relieved. “I spoke to an informant and- Arch come on, **_focus_**!”

“Bro they’re coming to help ya!” She shook her head at Matt’s grin.

“Was a pain in the ASS to get them to agree to it but they said they might know what to do.”

“Oh..? Who?” His throat felt so parched but water wasn’t what he needed. It took all his self control to keep his eyes steady and body still.

“... ... ...” A heavy escape of breath made his ears jerk up to attention. That sound of complete irritation and dislike of the situation they were in belonged to only one person-

“About time you got here nerd lord.” Archie’s gaze locked on Maxie’s form walking as stiffly as usual through his door.

***

He knew he should have never agreed to this. Maxie should have just left the man to deal with his own problem as punishment for the prank pulled on him a month prior.

But he had gotten soft. A moment lapse of judgement at the Aqua admin’s pleas, both so scared for their leader they had even come to HIM for help. He had been touched to a degree by their persistence, especially after he completely refused to see the other and Shelly responded with everything in her arsenal to convince him to while Matt had **literally** begged with tears in his eyes.

The larger man’s condition was much worse than he had anticipated. Dazed and out of touch with the world around him with poochyena features that moved more than the human infected with them. Until the blue locked on him. Then everything seemed to hinge on Maxie’s very existence.

“Happy to see yer old friend, eh Archie?” His eyes noticed the excitedly wagging tail slapping the couch at his arrival. Archie responded to Shelly’s teasing with a curt ‘No.’

So the moodiness already set in...

Maxie went about trying to explain why his condition was nothing to worry about, but they were set on FIXING him. No caring why and how.

“You know how right? Take him back to yer place and just DO IT.”

“Don’t worry Archie! We’ll wait here for you!!!”

And instead of leaving with a maybe flustered man set on doing this himself, Maxie was left dragging him back to the Magma Base and having to swear his admins to secrecy again.

Archie spoke little during the flight, or even when he had to sneak into his OWN base. Instead content to follow him closely and taking him in visually.

Like a damn puppy.

“What am I going to do with you...” Maxie muttered more to himself with a huff. Planting himself at his desk and reclining his chair a bit in thought. He wasn’t all for the simple solution of just letting the Aqua leader fuck him senseless. Again.

Why hadn’t his old rival just slept with one of his many admirers? Or gotten a damn mistress?! He knew how to fix this so why-?!

A migraine was starting to pinch his nerves at the many obvious solutions that were ignored. Letting out a sigh, he waved over the man who stood there awkwardly and hadn’t moved since being brought in.

He reached up and brushed a hand over an ear, the soft fur feeling more than authentic and the reaction of contentment at the touch meant they were, in fact, real.

“So we’re doing this again....” Maxie enjoyed sex as much as the next person. Yes it felt great and waking up to someone next you was an indescribable feeling. When his schedule allowed it. At the rate THIS was going however, the two might have to date or be friends with benefits or **something** if this was to become a norm.

Such a thing coming to be because of this would be...different, yes, but otherwise not unwelcomed. If it was to be a fact, so be it. He didn’t hate Archie. After all that they’ve been through he found he was rather fond of the pirate and wished little ill will on him other than the usual jabs.

It was more the other’s clear disinterest in such a change to occur that Maxie held off on ever bring the subject up. He had practically ran out of his room before the magma boss could wrap his head around what had transpired in less than a 12 hour period!

A series of knocks broke his concentration and sent Archie into a panic. The aqua leader diving under his desk as Maxie called out. “Yes, whom is it?”

“Sir!” Muffled voices of his underlings could be heard. “We would like to discuss our next plan of action!”

“For the ventilation blueprints?” He rose a finger to his lips for Archie to see, trying to hide the smile at a devious thought that crossed his mind. If he had to suffer, the other would too. All he got in response was a wrinkled nose and rolled eyes. Skillfully he slipped off a shoe and readied his foot. “Come in.”

Maxie nearly failed to hold in the chuckle at the strangled gasp he got from the pirate as his foot arched and kneaded between the other’s legs. That sound went unheard when the grunts walked in, the door creaking slightly due to constant usage.

Throughout the meeting he pressed and rubbed the hardening member through thin cloth. Spying on the straining and drooling faces Archie made in attempts to keep quiet. Any tough guy facades had left him as large hands held onto his thin leg desperately. Sometimes even grinding against Maxie’s foot to match up with the movements.

The normally eager pirate sat there like that, chin resting on the chair too (ever glad Maxie had opted for the older style desk that hid it all with ease) pressed against his thigh and breathing erratically. Maxie could ignore any gratification he got from it while the meeting marched on.

It seemed the afflicted man could not though. When he pulled away for a moment in discussion of wrapping up, he glanced down to see Archie pleadingly looking at him like a starving man denied a meal.

No sooner had the grunts left had he pulled back his leg entirely and eyed how hungrily the other was observing his crotch. His rival had a very obvious outline straining his pants himself so why he was so interested in HIS was-

“Really now...?” Captivated eyes grew large as Maxie palmed himself. “You want _this_?”

Archie nodded eagerly, drool already starting to drip down his chin as the redhead pushed aside his own hesitation and unzipped his pants.

“No.” Any movement froze as Archie’s attention went up to question why he couldn’t. Boxers in clear view with a noticeable bulge seemed to drive the man under the desk mad with it being so close but unobtainable. Really Maxie wanted to see if whatever was affecting him could make him do things, uncharacteristic or otherwise, just for the sake of sex. So with a small sadistic smile he asked in an innocent tone. “Don’t be vague. What do you want?”

The pirate opened his mouth, frown evident and with fight still in his gaze. Yet when he looked back at the little ‘gift’ he licked his lips and whined. “I...want to suck ya off.”

“Hmm...?” Maxie hummed lowly, ghosting over the fabric and watching the other barely hold himself back as it gave a twitch. “Say again...?”

“I wanna suck yer dick.” There wasn’t any shame or hint of second thoughts. Just pure cardinal desire that he had to admit was very unexpected.

“Fine.” Barely had the words left his lips did Archie set to work. Freeing him and taking him all in to the point the other’s hands were pushing his legs farther apart for more space. “We-ngh...! Have 10 min-ah-minutes...”

The Aqua leader was no professional, but what he lacked in skill he made up for in enthusiasm.  Sucking and licking Maxie’s shaft with a mouth that couldn’t seem to get enough.

The time he gave him wasn’t quite right but that was the minimal amount he could guess at the moment. Not that Archie seemed to pay any mind to what he said. He didn’t seem to be able to concentrate on anything BUT Maxie judging from the now painful looking tent in the other’s pants that went completely ignored. He couldn’t help him with his foot with both his legs held apart either.

“Sto-...!” He bit down a low groan at the now vice grip squeezing his thighs while Archie attempted deep throating him. Much to his pleasure and surprise, the pirate seemed to lack a gag reflex. Sending his words reeling into unintelligent noises. Already so close with the intensity the other supplied.

“I.Said.Stop.” Dragging the man’s head upward by his hair was met with an irritated growl and a thin string of saliva connecting him and Maxie’s leaking cock. “Take care of your problem too or I’ll take care of myself without you.”

“Then come in my mouth.” The reply was immediate. Almost urgent.

“... ... just full of surprises today, aren’t you....?” Glancing at the door to double check their situation Maxie fully pressed his back against the chair. “Very well.”

Sharp teeth carefully scraped down the sensitive base as he watched Archie jerk himself to each sound and gasp. His usual stoic demeanor falling apart to his rival’s insistence on swallowing him whole. A thin hand getting tangled in a mess of thick raven hair that enjoyed getting pulled. Each tug emitting a deep moan and pushing him so much closer to the edge.

For a moment he regretted agreeing to Archie’s terms. Hell, Maxie could barely manage out his name in warning when he came. Quite suddenly in fact. Not that Archie seemed to mind. At all. In fact that seemed to be exactly what he was waiting for; drinking every last drop he could. Flicking a dark pink tongue over his lips to catch the small amount that had escaped before looking up at Maxie expectantly.

 _He...hasn’t finished?_ Fixing his glasses into place, Maxie lessened his hold on the other’s head and patted him gently. Archie seemed more than pleased with himself, standing up on quaking legs to close what little distance there was between them.

He held in the grimace at the bitterness that assaulted his taste buds when they kissed. Opening his mouth slightly to let their tongues dance and gaining an approving grunt that seemed to make the taste itself become easily ignored.

They had gotten so caught up in exploring the other’s mouth Maxie hadn’t noticed the two thick thighs planted over him, and even Archie himself in his lap. Grasping his vest zipper while he pushed his coat off.

“Not here...” A hand slipped up his sweater, groping his chest similarly to last time. He swatted it away but it returned with backup, tugging the fabric up as Archie’s fingers dragged across his stomach. Since words were _clearly_ not reaching him, Maxie took both hands and grabbed the pirates ass, one cheek per hand, and grounded him roughly back onto his cock.

“Sh...! Fuck-! Max...ie!~” So he could still talk. Good to know. His voice was heavy, almost harsh sounding and drenched in so much need it was no real wonder why he choose to keep quiet.

“Bedroom.” Maxie kept his voice firm, not that his chair couldn’t handle their weights. That wasn’t the issue. Trying to explain away why their ex enemy was in his office with pokemon ears and bent over on his desk? Even he couldn’t lie his way out of that. “I don’t have any lube in here so-”

At that Archie perked up, although he was comfortable with where he was and what the man underneath him was squeezing, he really liked the idea of furthering this more.

Albeit a tad counter productive, Maxie put everything away and tried to look more presentable while clicking the lock on his door. Archie already disappearing into his room and giving him little time to contemplate on going through with this. They were already at this point, might as well finish this up so they could move on.

“You look so out of place in _normal_ clothing.” He absentmindedly murmured, watching him throw the plain T-shirt anywhere but near the bed.

“So what...!”

“...you know you don’t have to-”

“‘m fine.” It had been ages since he’d seen the loud and proud pirate blush out of embarrassment. It was a refreshing change of pace, as what the change of position now called for. “...ya better not rip me in half or nothin’...”

“No no. I know what I’m doing. Now, lie back and try to relax.” With the last of their clothes off he fetched the lubricant from the drawer. Hiking up Archie’s legs he took off his glasses and placed them on the night stand. “Tell me if you need a moment.”

“N-no...get on with it.”

***

Archie knew he said that but the sudden foreign sensation of a probing finger made him realize how unprepared he was. It wasn’t bad, just....different. He was still feeling all sensitive from the teasing Maxie had unleashed on him with just his foot. There had been at least 5 people there and yet he kept pushing and touching like...! Like it didn’t feel so nerve wreckingly exciting and just plain _fantastic_.

“I’m adding another finger.” The haze made Maxie’s voice seem a little far away, but he HAD heard him so he gave a little hum in conformation. Such an odd feeling...

“SHI-!” They wriggled around a bit, brushing against his walls and poking **something** that made his back arch painfully in surprise.

“Relax Archie. I can’t continue if you keep clenching like that.” Okay he defiantly heard him laugh. If the bastard wasn’t so cute and wasn’t already half way done with prepping him...!

“Shut...up....!” The scissoring motion had his hips bucking forward and head thrown back. It didn’t stop his wavering string of curses though.

“I said; _relax_.” One of Maxie’s hands was rubbing his leg lightly, his expression soft before sinking his teeth into his thigh. Archie felt his teeth grit to kill that pathetic whimper trying to come out of his throat. That..had felt really good.

Thankfully the third finger had little effect on him, and before he realized it he was flipped over with his ass in the air.

“Try not to break it.” He heard Maxie mutter with a tinge of worry.

“No promises.” The next snarky remark was bit down to hold in the howl of discomfort as the redhead eased himself in. Never again would he shrug off lube as something unneeded. That was the only thing stopping this from turning discomfort into _pain_.

“Shit you’re tight....” Archie only ever heard the other speak in such a way if they were arguing. In this setting it...was kind of hot.

He warned him not to bother with the tail or the ears, wincing at any contact Maxie’s hand accidently made while he adjusted.

“Odd that you get the boring ones...oh well.”

Archie wanted to retort that statement but the other man had decided to move a bit, making his fist pull up the sheets to brace himself. Maxie stopped and he immediately realized the other was just adjusting to their height differences.

“Just...move....already....!”

No fantasy could have prepared him for this. The strange feeling his old rival’s fingers gave was nothing to the fullness pumping in and out at a simple pace to start out. Giving time to make the discomfort slip into pleasure. He asked to be treated rougher, but regretted it instantly as his body responded with a startling pain shooting up his spine.

So he settled for love making instead of merciless fucking. Maxie accommodated him without any taunts or insults, trading in power for stamina. Something he REALLY didn’t expect from the bookworm.

He did enjoy how much the other left marks everywhere and anywhere he could. Dull teeth still managing dark bruises on his neck and shoulders that Archie would be sporting for at least a week and for all to see. That fact made him shudder.

“...come on now. You’re pushing yourself a bit here.” They screwed in a different position each time. Each time giving Archie a few seconds to adjust while distracting him with more love bites and kisses before taking him nice and slow. He was pretty grateful to Maxie, so he wanted to show him how much he appreciated it. Still, he might have misjudged just how much endurance the redhead head had compared to himself.

“No I...ha....I can....” He had straddled him, his legs straining to hold himself up above Maxie’s dick. Archie swore he would ride him. Ignoring the hand running up his trembling legs he lowered himself slowly, having to take it inch by inch from the new angle. “..mmgn...”

“So perfect...” He held himself still when he reached the base, the new feeling of fullness mixed with Maxie’s words made his cheeks flare up.

“Will you....-shi...shut up...?!”

All he got back was a hum, the other’s hands were now roaming his chest and hips. Pinching and giving his nipples his full attention while one hand dipped downward to stroke him. Honestly...! For such a hardass of a leader he sure doted on anyone willing to stick around. _Don’t...look at me like that...!_

“I’m...going to move...” Green orbs observed him closely, using the excuse of Maxie’s poor eyesight as to why he needed to stare at him so much. Hands planted on his hips, not moving them but just there and seemed to fit there nicely-

Each thrust became more difficult to do, especially with the soft words of encouragement he could hear whispered in his ear. Sweet but still absolutely filthy.

“Come on...arch your back a bit more- yes, there you go. Now make us come.” Those lips were on his again and honestly he was getting dizzy from the pleasure. Thin but strong fingers kneaded his ass, making him take in more and urging him forward.

Everything felt fantastic, his and Maxie’s scents and the smell of sex was all he could register in his skull. Driving the nearly spent cock into completion of his already full hole. Archie climaxed near violently as he felt himself be filled one more time.

Whatever Maxie murmured to him drowned out by his own breathing as he laid them both down to sleep. The last thought of absolute contentment reminding him to outwardly thank the redhead again before his body finally gave out and accepted sleep.

***

“...So I think we should get together.” Maxie looked up from his computer. Archie had just finished his shower- after invading his, the morning after getting that headband off. “No?”

“If you’re going to keep getting one of us stuck in one of those products we’re going to have to.”

“Look! I already said I didn’t know!! They should at least said a card explainin their new product instead of just SENDING the product to the person’s place!!!” Sure enough after checking that website again, the new product of poochyena ears complete with whatever was in the vials already included in the ears was up for sale and pre orders already delivered weeks before.

“And of course we are. You’re going to take responsibility.” Inwardly Maxie laughed at the slightly offended look Archie gave him that was masked more with embarrassment and a struggling frown.

“...I was gonna bug the hell outta ya until you said yes anyway.” He heard him mutter under his breath. Taking out his cellphone Archie happily called his team about his now cured self.

“Archie? How are ya?” Shelly’s voice rang out clearly. A few other voices could be heard in the background. Many of which Maxie recognized as other team members.

“Just peachy. Maxie got whatever the hell was wrong with me out and now I’m totally fine!” Oh straight up lying but explaining these things would be...awkward right now.

“About fucking time! Thank the mud loving bastard for me ‘k?” Their excited chatter continued on for a few minutes before Shelly’s voice became only her. “So...do they come in purple?”

“Huh? What are ya talking about Shell -?”

“Well Arch I just thought you and ya new _first mate_ wanted some more alone time with those ears.” Maxie nearly choked on his coffee as Archie sputtered out a strangled ‘WHAT?’. Her knowing laughter filled the room before she purred out in with a chuckle. “ _Those_ ears? I looked them up after the first day, but when I found out lord nerd over there had been under the same ‘curse’ that magically went away after Courtney kidnapped you...? Hahah! Never knew ya liked it like that bro.”

Maxie coughed a bit, watching the pirate turn a deep tomato color as his admin went on about setting them up and knowing they ‘wouldn’t be able to keep their hands off each other.’

“When yer done call Matt and we’ll come pick you up. I want to have a lil chat with Maxie-boy there about what happened.” With that she hung up, Archie’s jaw hanging open and his grip tight on the phone. He turned sharply and pointed an accusing finger at Maxie. “Don’t ya dare say anything about what happened!”

“I had no plans to.” A smirk pulled his lips. “But, aren’t you forgetting about your....?” He tapped his own neck and Archie’s face paled.

“Shit....” He racked his finger through his hair and threw himself next to him on the couch. “...this is yer fault.”

“Yes yes I’m a horrible person.” His tone was sarcastic but the sudden weight on his side made it more teasing as Archie snuggled up to him.

“..er...thanks.” Blue eyes glanced away quickly but his voice was sincere and soft. “For...you know.”

Everything shouted at Maxie to play this off with a rude remark yet he felt his own cheeks burn at his now lover’s words. He refused to look at him either, pouting a bit before muttering.

“...someone has to do it.”

 

 


End file.
